


"You meant too much to me."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "You meant too much to me." "I’m never letting you go.”





	"You meant too much to me."

You stared at your phone in confusion as you saw Tig’s name pop up. He hadn’t spoken to you in 3 weeks, the last time simply saying that he felt like maybe he wasn’t sure about his feelings for you. You weren’t together or anything, not yet, but you did have feelings for him and you had thought he had the same for you. You were embarrassed, wondering if maybe you had taken his friendliness as interest and read too much into things. Maybe he really never liked you, you only thought he did and he only spent time with you out of pity. So after him telling you he wasn’t sure he was after the same thing you were, you’d stayed home, not making any contact. He had done the same. But now here he was calling you.

“Hello?”

There was silence for a couple seconds, you almost about to hang up when he finally spoke.

“Hey.”

With a roll of your eyes, you impatiently waited for him to say something else.

“What do you want Tig?”

“I uh, I just wanted to talk to you. Hear your voice.”

“Well you have. Is that all?”

You could hear him huff on the other side and could practically see him rubbing his hand along his face.

“No, that’s not all. I actually wanted to apologize. I know I’ve been distant.”

“Distant? You’ve ignored me for 3 whole weeks Tig.”

“I know and I’m sorry doll,”

“Well then why did you do it?”

“I’m trying to fucking tell you if you’d just let me talk!”

You bit your lip as he lost his cool. You knew it was taking a lot for him to swallow his pride and apologize, you not letting him get his two cents in probably wasn’t making the reconciliation any easier. He huffed and you could tell he was trying hard to keep his cool.

“Sorry. Go ‘head.”

“I’m sorry that I’ve been ignoring you. I started feeling like I was falling for you and I got scared. So I cut it off. I was scared that I was maybe falling in love with you and I haven’t been in love in so long. Last time I have it was ruined, and shit with Coleen was crazy. I just got scared.  ** _You meant too much to me_**.”

You were silent for a while, not having ever believed that that was the reason behind why he had completely written you off.

“You there?”

“Yeah I’m here. I was just thinking. I felt like you were just using me. I thought you were just throwing me away.”

“I wasn’t I swear. I mean I thought that if I pushed you away that maybe I’d stop thinking about you but that didn’t happen. I still care for you.”

His words brought a small smile to your face, finally understanding why he did what he did. It didn’t make you any less annoyed though.

“I’m still mad at you Tiggy.”

“I know, and I’ll make it up to you baby. I promise. I’ll make up for it. But  ** _I’m never letting you go_**.”

“Fine. Come prove it.”

You smiled softly as he agreed.

“Be there in 15 doll.”


End file.
